The Charming Golden
by arreshia
Summary: One day, Len got run down by a car and died right away. Apparently Len's soul wasn't permitted to go to the afterlife. When he woke up, he found out that he has been turned into a god. What will the flaxen haired boy do, when he met the goddess of charm and beauty, Rin? (Len x Rin)
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys! So I decided to write a new fanfiction, a Vocaloid fanfiction. Since I joined the Japanese fandom, Vocaloid is the first thing that really impressed me. **

**But the Vocaloid singers, like Rin, Len, Kaito etc don't have their certain personality. Since their songs are made by a lot of composers and their personalities are very different in each songs, so I suppose I'll make them with the personality that fit them the best.**

**Warnings: Wrong grammars. I am not born with English as my mother tongue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

The light penetrated through the beautiful curtains, irradiating the boy with short turquoise hair. Some birds started to chirp outside, as if waking him up. The boy rubbed his eyes and then rolled to his side, facing the wall.

He started to snore again, but then his snore was muffled by the sound of a yanked open door. A girl with unusually long hair which has the same color as the boy's stood in the doorway. "Mikuo, wake up wake up! Brother, it is six in the morning! You have to wake up!"

The turquoise haired boy's eyes snapped open, revealing a pair of eyes with the same color of his hair. He grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut, and then he pulled his blanket to cover his entire body including his head. But just then, the girl who opened the door vigorously pulled the blanket away as if disagreeing with her brother's action.

"Mikuo, wake up! You really are a sleepyhead!"

The turquoise haired boy, Mikuo, grunted again. "Ugh.. Miku.. you're so annoying.." he said to the girl with annoyed tone, but still he eventually sat up. Although still half-lidded, Miku knows that her brother is already awake. She smirked.

"I was going to splash some water to your face, but thanks God you've already woken up." Miku said happily.

"Not funny." Mikuo responded. He turned his head to the direction of his sister, and then his eyes widened immediately. "Why are you dressing like that?!"

Miku smiled gleefully as she stared down at her body. She is using a strapless white knee-length chiffon dress, which fit her body so well. A pristine white ribbon wrapped around Miku's slender waist.

Miku is using a wrist length lace gloves, and a golden ring on her ring finger which seemed as if the ring's locking the glove. For the shoes, the turquoise haired girl is using a pair of silver wedge shoes.

In appearance, Miku is highly bewitching. She has a perfect body that nearly every girl wants to have. Her eyes, which has the same colors as her hair, will remind everyone of the deep sea.

Miku is gifted a superior beauty. A lot of boys had been trying to ask her to go out, but none of them was accepted. Miku rejected them all. She didn't even look at them.

Mikuo once got confused because of that, because he thought Miku should've at least accept one of them. Then Miku explained that she is waiting for a boy who fit her personality the best. Whose demons can play well with hers. Who can understand her emotions, who can entertain her whenever she is upset or sad.

But Mikuo wasn't sure about it. He once thought nobody like that would came.

He was wrong, 'that boy' really came.

"I am going out with Len today! Just going around the town." Miku giggled. "And that's why I woke up really early today! Just to make up and choose the best dress for our date!"

Mikuo shook his head in embarrassment. "I've told you that you don't have to do that.. you're perfect even without make-ups, Miku.."

"This is for Len! I'll only do that for Len!" Miku said stubbornly. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Later Miku met Len. His personality really fit her. They always think the same, and whenever Miku is upset because of something, Len can entertain her by his cheerful personality.

They went on a date for two years, and then Miku and Len got engaged. Since that day, no boy had ever dared to approach Miku anymore, because they know Miku has already had her own fiancé.

Mikuo chuckled. The turquoise haired boy stretched out his hands at Miku. The girl took her brother's pale hand and then Mikuo pulled his sister to a hug. "My sister is already engaged.. she is going to be married... even myself haven't found my significant other." he said as he patted Miku's hair.

"You should open your heart to the girls outside that have been waiting for you." Miku suggested. Mikuo looked down at his sister.

"I am still waiting for a girl who fits my personality the most, whose demons can play well with mine." Mikuo said dramatically, and then he laughed while Miku hit his back.

"That's my line!" the girl said.

"Fine fine.. well, have fun today, okay? I bet I still smell so bad. You shouldn't near me, otherwise your perfume will be worthless." Mikuo said as he let go of Miku.

The girl nodded. "Okay. I think I won't go for so long, Mikuo. When I get back, you have to smell good, okay!?" Miku said, and then Mikuo nodded with a smirk.

"Of course, my princess." he said. Miku blushed a scarlet color, and then she spun around to make her way to the doorway, leaving the older of two behind.

* * *

"Wow, that girl is utterly beautiful. Is she the object that you keep your eyes on?"

"Yes, she is."

"She was given a beauty which equaled the angels.. but still, you are more beautiful."

"You think so? But thank you."

"Has she already had her significant other? Oh God, she made me curious. I shouldn't have come here."

"Well, you shouldn't. Yes, she does. Look at that boy."

"Wow.. wait.. they don't match! Is that.. well, as expected, there's no threads which is connecting them. That boy is absolutely not her destiny."

"Your eyes are pretty keen. Well, let's just watch. I don't know when will the boy be seperated from that beautiful girl."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

A flaxen haired boy sat in a café, busy reading a thick book which was placed on his lap. Some of the papers have turned yellow, indicating that the book is old.

He stared down at the book with serious look, as if thinking about what he is reading. He seemed to be really focus.

"Len!"

The flaxen haired boy perked up at the familiar voice. He tore his gaze from the old book, sweeping his gaze around to look for the owner of the voice. His lips curled up into a smile when his eyes met with a pair of turquoise one.

"Hello, Miku! Wow, you look very beautiful today, as usual. Is that dress new?" Len greeted Miku. The girl nodded as she sat in front of Len.

"Yes. Mom bought it for me last week. Well, you look awesome! As usual." Miku said as she studied Len's look.

The flaxen haired boy is using a white shirt and a pair of black slacks. He is using a pair of black oxfords. Although he dressed casually, the boy still look very handsome. Some people would say Miku and Len make a good couple, since both are very nice-looking.

And then Miku frowned when her eyes met the sight of the old book on his lap. "Ugh, that book again? You really are.. obsessed of such things.."

"Such things? You mean constellations? Or tales of gods and goddesses?"

"All of them!" Miku said. Len grinned. He slammed the book shut, and then put it beside him.

"After having lunch, we will walk around. Okay?"

Miku smiled while she nods in agreement.

* * *

"Len, Len! Look! Look at that bookstore! Do you want to go in?!" Miku asked childishly as she pointed at the bookstore. Len turned his gaze on the bookstore.

"No, Miku. I'm sorry. I've already collected all of my constellation books, including the tales of gods and goddesses." Len refused with a smile. Miku pouted.

"Tsk, what a mythology freak you are.." she mocked. Len didn't seem to be bothered by the insult. The flaxen haired boy chuckled.

"And you still love me." he responded. Pink tints appeared on Miku's cheeks. The girl hit Len's shoulder.

"Well but they're not real!" Miku said. Len raised his eyebrow.

"For you, Miku. For me, they are." Len said. Miku rolled her eyes.

"Ah.. you really are stubborn. Okay then, I'll go in alone. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Miku requested, and then her fiancé nodded.

"Request accepted. Go in peace, my darling." Len said, and then Miku blushed again. She spun around and left Len all alone outside.

The boy sighed. He stared down at the thick book that he brought. Since he was still a kid, constellations and mythologies are his favorite things. A lot of people have been insulting him as an insane kid, but Len never cared.

Although Miku understands, sometimes Miku acts like those people back then – saying that it's not real. Everyone knows gods and goddesses aren't real, but isn't it okay to like it? Everyone has their own obsession.

Len sighed and then casted a glance at the street. His eyes widened when he saw a girl, walking across the street without noticing a bus which is moving fast in her direction.

_No, the girl will get run over!_

"NO!" Len ran to the girl and pushed her, right at the time before the bus touch the girl. The girl fell backward.

"DON'T!" she screamed. Right after, Len felt agony. He knew it. He knows that he has been run down.

_It's painful.. it's painful.._

And he remembered the request Miku gave him, not to go anywhere. He has broken the promise, he has already done it..

_I am sorry, Miku, I am sorry.._

People started to gather around Len. They're so noisy, making Len's head dizzy. His eyes are going to close, but he tried his best not to close it. He doesn't want to go yet.

But he really can't.

And right before his eyes are completely closed, his gaze met the sight of Miku who has just gotten out of the bookstore.

* * *

"Woah, he got run down!"

"I know. That's awful."

"Ouch, if I were his fiancé, I bet I've gotten depressed and became crazy."

"You're so exaggerative. But that's true. I can see that the girl really loves the boy."

"Huhuhu.. even myself is getting sad.. I'm going to cry.."

"Stop it."

"Fine, fine. Well, my deepest condolences. I wonder, will the boy's soul be accepted?"

"Let's just see."

* * *

**[A/N]**

**hello, readers! thank you very much for reading. I know it's still very short and not entertaining, but please leave a review or at least follow the story before leaving ;)**

**I'd be very grateful!**

**Once again, thank you for reading! The next chapter will be coming soon!~**

**-author**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! I am sorry this update was late XD **

**I am busy studying for finals, and I rarely have time to write for the next chapter. I am soooo sorry!**

**But here it is, so enjoy ;)**

**Warnings: wrong grammars. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Mikuo got into the hospital and found Miku immediately, sitting with her face wet. The girl is expressionless, but Mikuo is sure she is depressed. The turquoise haired ran to his sister and sat beside her quickly.

"Miku! Are you okay?" Mikuo asked gently. He embraced the girl understandingly. After taking a bath, his phone suddenly rang. Mikuo found Miku calling him. When he picked up the call, he was greeted by a hysterical cry.

_"Miku, what's up? Why are you crying?!" Mikuo asked Miku. He was so panicked._

_"L-Len! It's Len!"_

_Miku couldn't help to be confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"J-just come over! I-I.."_

_"Where?" Mikuo asked._

_"St. Peter Hospital."_

And then Miku hung up the call. So then, Mikuo hurried and went to the hospital that Miku addressed. _And here I am, _Mikuo thought, _seeing my sister being so lifeless._

"Miku… are you okay?" Mikuo asked once again. And that time, Miku finally responsed. She hugged Mikuo, and cried. Her tears made Mikuo's shirt wet, but the boy didn't mind.

"I-I was so reckless, Mikuo.. I wish I was more aware.. oh God.." Miku sobbed. Her brother tightened his hug, and patted her back reassuringly.

"Don't worry.. just wish for the best, Miku.."

Suddenly there was a sound which took Miku's attention from Mikuo. Apparently it was the doctor, coming out from the emergency room. His hands were shoved to the pockets of his lab coat. From his expression, Mikuo knows that everything is over.

Miku pulled away from Mikuo. The girl stood up and asked, "So how is it, doctor? Please let me see him!" she said.

The doctor held out a hand and shook his head with disappointed face. "I am so sorry, Miss, but we could do nothing about it.." he sighed before adding, ".. his heart had stopped beating."

Miku's eyes widened. The girl was shocked. "D-don't play tricks on me, will you?!" she shook the doctor's shoulders. "He is my fiancé! I don't need your jokes here!"

Mikuo pulled her sister away from the doctor by arm. "Miku, don't do that.. or we'll be expelled. Have you forgotten the hospital rules?"

Miku tried to pull her arm from Mikuo, but to no avail. The girl gritted her teeth. "Are you on their side, Mikuo? Huh? Don't you pity your poor sister?" Miku asked sharply. She stared at her brother with anger.

Mikuo let out heavy breath. "That doesn't mean I am on their side, Miku. Please. You can't let your emotions control you."

"You really are –"

"I am sorry, but if you two want to talk to each other.. I actually still have another surgery to do. I'll see you later." the doctor said politely, and then left the turquoise haired siblings hastily. Mikuo sighed.

"Look, Miku, I understand how you feel, but…" Mikuo broke off when he saw his sister started to cry again. The boy reached out his handkerchief quickly and wiped the tears. "Don't cry here, Miku.. everyone is watching you."

The girl sobbed again. She pulled her brother for a tight hug. "I don't care about it! They never know the pain of losing your beloved one!" she said.

Mikuo caressed his sister's long hair. "Miku.. I understand.. how does it feel."

"No, you don't, Mikuo." Miku replied, her voice muffled because of Mikuo's tight hug.

"Wait what? Why?"

"I don't need to answer that."

Mikuo raised his eyebrow after hearing the answer. "Heh.. whatever," he replied, and then tightened his hug. "Look, Miku, let's go home. You need to change your clothes, you know? You look like a bride who had just got married to a man, but after the ceremony the man was killed immediately."

"You suck at joking, Mikuo..."

"Whatever.."

* * *

Far, far away, there is a place – so bright and shining that it might blind you. Everything was covered by gold, including the buildings and the places there.

All of the buildings are really tall. But there is the tallest – a tower, really tall and big that even the top of it are surrounded by clouds. It stood at the center, as if it's the symbol of the shining city.

Inside the big tower, in a room, a woman with red curly hair which are tied into two ponytails paced around with panic face. "What should I do? Should I talk to Kiyoteru about this..?" she sighed. "It has been a long time since a strange soul appeared. I even have forgotten that beside being the goddess of dreams, I am also the goddess of souls, helping Kiyoteru.."

After being lost in tought for a long time, the woman finally threw up her hands and walked to the window, saying "I don't care. I think I really have to talk with Kiyoteru about this!"

She opened the window and went out of it. She didn't forget to close it before flying away, towards a tall, black building. The building seemingly is very scary when you look at it closely, but the redhead didn't bother being scared. She has grown accustomed coming to the building, which is quite hot as well.

She went in through the main entrance. The heat touched her skin immediately, but the woman didn't notice it. The building is strange for her, since the inside of it are full of pools of hot, red water. Sometimes there is some soul passed by her, which startled her.

And at the center, there is a way which led the redhead to the stairs, that took you to the room where you can meet the god that run the building face to face.

When she finally reached the top floor by flying, she walked towards the god with brown hair who is sitting, busy reading something.

"Kiyoteru! It's me, the goddess of dreams, Teto." the woman greeted. She bowed a little, and then smiled when she straightened up.

The brown haired man averted his gaze from the long paper that he is holding. When his eyes met the sight of Teto, he smiled. "Oh, it's you, Teto. You hardly come here now, it's getting quieter. Tell me, what brought you here?"

Teto's eyes widened. "Don't you know about it, Kiyoteru?"

"Know about what?"

Teto let out a breath. "I can't believe it. You are the 'Hades' here, and you don't know?"

Kiyoteru blinked. "Are you talking about the strange soul, Teto?" he guessed.

The redhead nodded. "Yes. It was a really long time since the last time, wasn't it? And I suppose I need to talk about this with you. What should we do about this soul? Send it to the afterlife, or..?"

Kiyoteru closed his eyes. "I.. I can feel it. He held a strong difference. He is really different from the other souls.. I.." his eyes snapped open. "We absolutely can't send him to the afterlife."

"Wait what? Why?" Teto stared at the brown haired in confusion.

Kiyoteru rose to his feet, and walked towards Teto. "His soul.. it isn't calm. He still have a lot of things to do in his past life, and somehow there's something different from his soul."

Teto crossed her arms over her chest. "What's so different from it? Tell me about it."

Kiyoteru sighed, and massaged his temple. "I can't tell. It's the first time for me to get this feeling. I can't describe it."

Teto stared down at the ground beneath her feet. "So.. what should we do?"

"Make the soul rest for 300 years."

Teto's gaze went back on Kiyoteru, her face full of shock. "Are you trying to tell me.."

"Yeah, we're turning him into a god."

Teto gulped. "This is so strange. You usually make the souls reincarnate.. you hardly ever turn them into gods."

"How about Kaito?" Kiyoteru responded, his lips curled up into a smile.

The corners of Teto's lips were pulled up into a smirk. "Fine, you win. I will make his soul rest for three hundred years.."

"You need to ask for Zeus' permission."

"You mean Gackpo?"

"Yeah." Kiyoteru went back to his seat. "Notify me when Zeus finally permitted you to make the soul rest. When the time has come, we will do the ceremony."

"The ceremony is no problem." Teto grinned.

"I know it."

* * *

A female with flaxen hair that reached her shoulders, went in a garden with a flower in her hand.

She smiled. She has always liked the garden. It had been her favorite place for a long time. Whenever she wants to relax, she will come to this place. This garden really is reassuring.

And it is really beautiful as well. The flaxen haired girl always like beautiful things. Since she is the goddess of beauty and charm, of course she likes beautiful things, right?

"Rin, are you here?"

The girl didn't reply, but she stayed in her spot. Just in a moment, somebody had already embraced her. "I was right. I am sure I'd find you here."

Rin smiled, and turned around to see a taller woman with brown hair. "Hello, Meiko, why are you here?" she asked kindly.

"Aww, as usual, you really are calm and polite!" Meiko grinned. "Of course. It is called 'charm', isn't it? I got it, I got it."

"I am sure it's really obvious, Meiko. So, what had brought you here?" Rin questioned the brown haired.

"Well, I have been watching couples all over the world.. sometimes being the goddess of love is tiring, isn't it, huh? Me myself don't have my significant other.." Meiko grinned.

"It is forbidden, Meiko." Rin replied. She turned around and put the flower on the ground. After standing up, she added, "we gods and goddesses aren't allowed to fall in love. Isn't that the rule?"

Meiko nodded. "I know it, darling. Oh God, you reminded me of the teacher I barely watched. She really is strict, but is easily melted when she met her husband!" Meiko laughed.

Rin smiled. "That is cute. But I know that it's not the thing that you wanted to talk about."

"That's true." Meiko said. "About the girl.. the turquoise haired girl.. she really is stressed out. I've been watching her."

"Me either." Rin agreed. "I really pity her."

Meiko rested her chin on her hand. "I wonder about her fiancé.."

"I still don't know about the soul. Teto haven't notified me. I really am curious about his soul." Rin said.

"What if it is already sent to the afterlife?"

Rin frowned. "It won't be fun. I have already asked Teto to tell me anyway," the flaxen haired said.

"Oh really, we are like teenagers, talking about –"

"RIN!"

Meiko jumped in surprise. But the one who was called stayed calm. Both of them looked at the entrance of the garden, and found Teto, standing there.

"Oh like seriously, Teto, I've told you _not to_ surprise us like that!" Meiko told Teto off. The redhead grinned.

"But Rin didn't look surprised." Teto said innocently.

Meiko glared at Teto. "Have you forgotten? It is called '_charm'_! She is always keeping her emotions!" Meiko said.

Teto grinned. "I know, I know." she turned her gaze on Rin, who stayed silent. "Rin, about the boy's soul.."

Rin perked up. "Yeah? How is it?"

"Kiyoteru didn't let the soul to go to the afterlife. So.. he told me to make the soul rest, because he is going to turn him into a god."

Meiko's face turned serious. "Really? What kind of god is he going to be?"

Teto shrugged. "I have no idea. It has been a long time since the last time Kiyoteru and I did the ceremony. Kiyoteru is the only one who knows what is he going to be."

Rin smiled. "300 more years?"

Teto nodded. "So I've told you about it.. I'm going, okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Teto." Rin said. The redhead nodded gleefully, and disappeared from Rin and Meiko's sight.

"Okay, Rin, I think I should go." Meiko smiled. "See you later."

Rin nodded as her lips formed into a smile.

* * *

**Because Len hasn't appeared yet, so I think the story is still a bit boring XD**

**Here, I make the gods and goddesses live in buildings. I'll make the place like Greek, and also the clothes the gods and goddesses wear. (you know what kind of outfit, right?!)**

**So, what do you think about the story? Please leave me a review before leaving!~**

**(if you don't mind, I would like a fav and a follow as well XD)**

**(reader: you really are selfish!)**

**lol til the next chapter~**

**-author**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello! I am sorry I was late. I had a trip with my friends from school, and didn't get the time to update :)**

**In this chapter, Rin and Len finally meet! (YES!)**

**Don't forget to leave reviews, okay?!**

**Thank you very much! **

**Warnings: wrong grammars. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

"Rin, good morning!"

The flaxen haired girl, who is sitting turned around to see the energetic Meiko, who is grinning at Rin. The brown haired woman pulled Rin to an embrace. "How are you today, Rin?" Meiko asked as she let go of Rin.

"I am fine, how about you?" Rin replied softly.

"I am great!" Meiko answered with a gleeful smile. "Do you have any appointment today, Rin?"

Rin's eyebrow raised. "What? Of course I don't, Meiko. I am busy watching the mankind." Rin replied. She spun around and her gaze rested back on the pond in her favorite garden.

Surprisingly, the pond shows the human's activity. Just like the films in the TVs, when we look at the glass, we can see what the other person is doing.

Rin actually had bewitched the pond, so she can watch the mankind in the garden. When she leaves, she will bewitch it back so it will be an ordinary pond back. No miraculous pond that can show the mankind.

"By the way, Rin.." Meiko scratched the back of her head, unsure of the thing that she is going to say. The goddess of love cleared her throat before saying, "if I am not wrong, isn't today the last day of our waiting? It has been 300 years."

Rin smiled, although she didn't take her gaze from the pond. "Yes, you weren't wrong. It has been 300 years. Wow, it's not so long, isn't it?" she added, "I am not exactly waiting, I actually am just curious."

"Probably Kiyoteru and Teto have done the ceremony." Meiko guessed. She approached Rin. "I wonder.."

"No." Rin cut off Meiko. The goddess of beauty and charm looked up at Meiko, the corners of her lips quirked up into a smile. "They haven't. They'll do it in 3 hours. I don't know how they do it – I have never seen it before."

"How about coming over?" Meiko questioned Rin curiously. Rin seemed to be lost in tought.

"Uhm.. I'll think about it."

Meiko put her hands on her hips. "Hey, that's not an answer! We only have three hours, Rin."

Rin nodded. "Well.. you seemed to be very curious about the boy. Since you're the goddess of love, you sure really are curious about him because of his past relationship. You've seen enough of the girl, and that's why now you want to see the boy."

Meiko pouted. "The girl's life wasn't that interesting anymore after the boy's death. She became very quiet. She died in depression." Meiko said, remembering the last times of the girl's life.

"Oh, I see. How pitiful." After those words escaped Rin's lips, silence engulfed them. Both seemingly are lost in their own toughts.

"Anyway, Rin, what are you going to do when you meet the boy?" Meiko stared at Rin curiously.

"I don't know. How about you?"

"I don't know either. Probably hug him?"

Rin smiled. "Don't forget what happened after you hug Kaito that day."

Meiko's face turned crimson. "Forget it!"

* * *

Teto walked towards the sleeping Kiyoteru. She tried to be as soundlessly as she can while she approaches the god. Sometimes, Teto thinks Kiyoteru is too absurd to be the 'Hades', the scared one.

Teto hit Kiyoteru's shoulder and said, "Wake up, you sleepyhead! It's the time to do the ceremony!"

Kiyoteru opened his eyes in surprise. His eyeglasses slumped. "Oh God, Teto, like seriously! I was having a really nice dream. Why do you have to wake me up, huh?"

Teto rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, sleepyhead. We're going to wake up the soul. Anyway, I forgot how did you do it. Just command me to do something, okay?"

Kiyoteru fixed his spectacles' position. "Fine then." he said. He stood, and then spun around to walk to the wall behind the throne he sat on. He put his right hand on the wall, saying words that Teto doesn't understand.

Teto blinked, and then suddenly a door had already appeared. Kiyoteru is looking at the redhead, beckoning to her to get in first.

"Tsk.. that motto, like seriously, you better stop. _Ladies first, _whatsoever." Teto said. Kiyoteru grinned.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it, anyway." Kiyoteru said. He followed Teto. After both were inside the room, Kiyoteru closed the door. The door disappeared, so people from outside won't know that there is a door.

The room is so dark. But as Teto and Kiyoteru got in, the torches lit up immediately. In the room, there is a plain bed with black bedspread, and an altar at the other side of the room.

Two knives were spotted on the altar, on each sides. And at the center of the altar, a black bowl which looked a bit stained was placed.

Kiyoteru walked towards the altar with Teto by his side. The brown haired god took the knife at the right side of the altar and gave it to Teto. "Here. I will use the other one."

Teto nodded. She took the knife, and stared at her reflection on the knife. She caressed the knife. _It's really clean. Is Kiyoteru cleaning it all the time?_ She thought inwardly.

"Teto."

The redhead looked up to see Kiyoteru, the knife ready on his palm. "You haven't forgotten the entire of the ceremony, have you? It's really simple, anyway. Come on."

Teto nodded with a smile. She approached Kiyoteru, and then both of them placed their hands above the bowl.

"I, Hiyama Kiyoteru, the god of the Underworld, the god of death and the dead, order you, the soul of Kagamine Len, to wake up now and become the god of protection. The god who shall protect the mankind and never let them feel the suffering that they don't deserve." Kiyoteru took in a deep breath. "Now."

The bespectacled man along with the redhead cut their palms, and fresh blood immediately started pouring from the wound. It filled the bowl.

After Kiyoteru and Teto took their hand from the bowl, the blood inside turned into a sphere and hovered above the bowl, leaving taints like the ones Teto saw before.

The sphere of blood glowed more and more, the light penetrating both Teto and Kiyoteru's eyes.

Kiyoteru rubbed his eyes. "Too bright.. he is too.. he is going to be a.. different god." Kiyoteru said. He blinked, and stared at the glowing sphere which is moving to hover above the bed.

"I can feel it." Teto muttered. Her red orbs stared carefully at the sphere. "Very different.. even from Kaito.."

This time, the sphere turned really bright that Teto and Kiyoteru were forced to close their eyes again. When they opened those back, the sphere had already vanished.

But in the other side, a boy with flaxen haired suddenly emerged out of nowhere, on the bed. His eyes are shut, his chest rises and falls regularly. His skin is so pale, showing theirselves while the rest were covered by the white cloth – the gods and goddesses' usual outfit.

Kiyoteru approached the boy, and then put his hand on the boy's chest. "Up." he said sternly.

The boy obediently opened his eyes, showing a pair of beautiful blue orbs. His gaze swept over Kiyoteru and Teto, and then he momentarily observed the god of deads. "Where am I?" he asked finally.

"Welcome, newcomer, Kagamine Len." instead of answering, Kiyoteru welcomed the boy. Len's eyebrows twitched.

"How could you know my name? Where am I?" he questioned Kiyoteru relentlessly, his blue eyes looking at Kiyoteru with expectant look. Kiyoteru glanced sideways at Teto, before looking back at Len.

"Your soul has rested for 300 years, and now it's time for you to wake up. You are a god now, Len. I know this might be confusing for you, but time will tell you. You eventually will understand." Kiyoteru explained.

Len's eyes widened. "What kind of god am I?"

"You're the god of protection." Kiyoteru answered.

"And who are you two?" Len asked again, pointing at Kiyoteru and Teto, who is crossing her arms over her chest. She has been very silent, because she was too busy observing the barely awakened god.

Kiyoteru's lips curled up into a smile. He stepped backward, to stand beside the very still Teto. "I am the god of deads, death, I take care of the Underworld. My name is Kiyoteru. And this is the goddess of dreams, but sometimes become my partner to help me in handling the different souls, like you."

Len stared at his hands. "Me? Different? Why?"

Kiyoteru shook his head. "Me myself couldn't define you, you are way too different. But I'm sure, one day time will tell. I always have faith in time. So.. I think.." the bespectacled god suddenly whistled, and then everything went blur for Len. He only can see the two figures standing beside him, Kiyoteru and Teto.

And when everything turned normal, he found himself in a big room, its walls gold including the carpeted floor. Kiyoteru and Teto are still standing beside Len.

"Len, this is your room in the Mighty Tower. This building is the biggest, the highest amongst the other buildings in this city. Well, you can call this city, anything you want." Kiyoteru fixed his glasses' position. "Gods and goddesses don't rest, but I let you to be free this week. You can do anything you want. I doubt you are strong enough to do your job, anyway."

Len nodded. ".. okay."

Teto suddenly moved to step in front of Kiyoteru. She grinned over her shoulder at the startled Kiyoteru, and then averted her gaze back at Len. She waved her hand. "Hello, Len!~ How are you feeling?"

Len swallowed. "I.. I don't know. I am fine, probably?"

Teto chuckled. "Don't be nervous, Len. Act as if we have been friends for a long time. You will be living among us from now on. All you need is to get used to it. Okay?" she smiled reassuringly.

Len nodded, his eyes avoiding Teto. "I.. I will do my best."

Teto threw her arms up. "Good then!" she spun around, and then seized Kiyoteru's wrist. "Okay, Kiyoteru, I think it's time for us to leave! Bye bye, Len!"

Len waved hesitantly, at the same time when both of Teto and Kiyoteru vanished into thin air. Len was still confused. "What is this god and goddess thing? I don't quite get it.."

* * *

"So, Rin, this time, really. Will you come over to Kiyoteru's place?" Meiko asked. Rin spared a glance at Meiko, and then she giggled because of Meiko's expression at the time. Meiko raised her eyebrow. "What's so funny? I'm asking!"

Rin smiled as she stopped giggling. "Your expression is really funny, Meiko." she explained. "Fine.. I think I am not going. I am still observing the mankind. You can go, if you want to."

Meiko's smile faltered, her lips turning to a pout. "Why not, Rin? I don't want to go to Kiyoteru's place alone." Meiko said with disappointed face.

Rin put her hands on her lap. "Teto is there. Don't be so disappointed, Meiko. If you really want to see the boy, go ahead. Don't let me be your hindrance."

Meiko mused for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah.. well. But are you fine, being alone here?"

"I'm always alone here, Meiko." Rin said. She has a far-off look on her face, indicating that memories started to take her away from Meiko.

"Rin, Rin, I understand. I will go now, okay?" Meiko said hastily. Rin snapped back into reality. The goddess of beauty smiled, and nodded.

"Okay. Be careful, Meiko."

Meiko waved, and then she spun around and vanished. Rin smiled, before turning her attention back on the pond.

* * *

Len stood up. His legs are trembling. Perhaps Kiyoteru was right, that he is still not strong enough to do his job as a 'god'. Len walked towards the door of his room, his mouth a thin line.

"Oh, like seriously.. isn't there any easier way to get somewhere..?"

Len exhaled. By the time his pale hand is going to twist the doorknob, suddenly there was a loud sound behind him. He screamed in surprise as he leaned forward and his nose met the door.

"Ouch! I am so sorry! Was that surprising? Shocking?"

Len turned his head and saw Teto, scratching her head with an innocent grin on her face. Behind her, stood Kiyoteru. The bespectacled god observed Len, and then nodded.

"I was right, you aren't strong enough." he said. "And we're here to –"

"Tell you the easier way to get somewhere!" Teto cut off Kiyoteru. She grinned at him, while the taller one glared at the redhead.

Len sighed in relief. "I was wondering about that. Please tell me now."

Kiyoteru fixed his eyeglasses' position, before saying: "You just need to spin around, then –"

"Think about your destination, and, ba!~ you're there." Teto continued Kiyoteru's line again. This time, Kiyoteru only let out a heavy breath.

Len nodded his head, he smiled. "Thank you very much."

"No problem!" Teto said. She spun around, and then vanished. This time, she really left Kiyoteru behind. The bespectacled god sighed in embarrassment. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Please understand, sometimes she is really energetic." Kiyoteru said.

Len nodded as the corners of his lips quirked up into a smile. "It's okay."

After Kiyoteru left, Len straightaway tried the way that Teto barely told him. "Why don't we try..?" he said to himself. _Out of this tower! _he said inwardly, then he spun around.

Len opened his eyes, and found himself in front of an enermous building. He stared at the building in amazement. "This is awesome.. Really awesome.." he admitted.

Len's eyes went around, and rested on a big, and endearing garden. The gates of it are slightly ajar, inviting him to get in. Without second thought, Len's legs had already brought the owner to the garden.

He pulled the gates open, and then went in. He stared at the things surrounding him in admiration. He never felt so comfortable. _What is this place, being so endearing and reassuring at the same time? _Len thought.

He walked and walked, without noticing that he had already arrived at the heart of the garden – where another person stays.

Len realized that he has been walking afar, and now he met another figure beside Kiyoteru and Teto. This one is a girl with flaxen hair, and her back is facing Len – so the boy couldn't see her face.

"Who is it..? Meiko?"

The girl turned around, and both were silenced by surprise when their eyes met.

It was the flaxen haired girl who intended to break the silence. She smiled. "Hey, aren't you the new god? Kagamine Len?"

Len's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" Len asked the girl. "And you have the same hair color as mine.. so do your eyes.. how could we be very alike?"

"Hey, slow down. I didn't expect you to look like me either." She averted her gaze. "I thought you were going to spend your day in your room this day. But apparently you went away and ended up here, am I right?"

Len nodded. "Yes. By the way, what's your name?"

The flaxen haired girl approached Len. She got so close, making Len's heart beats faster. He dropped a sweat because of nervousness.

She smiled as she observes Len. "Yeah, the same hair color and eyes. Also the same skin." she stepped backward, causing Len to sigh in relief. Rin's lips curled up into a smile when she saw Len's reaction. "My name is Rin. It's nice to meet you."

Len nodded, he lost words. He really have to admit that the goddess standing in front of him is really beautiful. She has flaxen hair that reaches her shoulder, and a pair of blue, pure and endearing eyes. Her lips are red, and when she smiles Len bets every man would want to kiss her.

Her cheeks are rosy, and she has perfect body that every girl wants.

She is really the definition of 'perfection'.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

Len was snapped back to reality when somebody patted his shoulder. "A-ah! What is it?"

Rin smiled. "What were you thinking about, Len? You seemed to be very lost in tought." she said.

Len shook his head, there were pink tints on his cheeks. "Nothing. I am sorry."

Rin nodded. "Okay. So –"

"RIN!"

Both of the flaxen haired turned their heads to see Meiko, standing in the doorway. She ran to Rin. "Oh God, when I got there, the ceremony had already ended! What a waste of time, you know? But when I came to his room at the Mighty Tower, it's empty. So.."

Meiko trailed off when she recognized Len. "Wo-woah! Aren't you the– Oh my– Kagamine Len?"

Len looked down in embarrassment. Why does everyone know his name? Is he really that famous?

Rin smiled. "Yes, he is."

Meiko elbowed Rin at the stomach. "So that's why you didn't come over. You've already made an appointment with him, huh?"

Rin winced in pain. She grabbed her stomach immediately. "That hurts, Meiko." Rin said. "I didn't make any appointment. Fate just decided that it's me to be the first one to meet him."

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Rin." Meiko turned at Len, and then stretched out her hand. "Hello. I am sorry for my inappropriate way of greeting before. My name is Meiko, and I usually come here to talk with Rin. We're close."

Len nodded, and then smiled although he sweatdropped. "I-I can see."

To his surprise, suddenly Meiko cupped his face and stared at him with adoring look. "Aww, you're so cute. You really are. So bad I am way too old for you..~"

Shivers were sent down Len's spine after Meiko said that. He is so hesitant in taking Meiko's hand away from his cheek.

Fortunately, Rin realized Len's uncomfortable feeling and grabbed Meiko's hand. She pulled the woman's hand away from Len. "Meiko, don't be like that. Len is still not very comfortable here." Rin scolded Meiko.

"Aww, you two are like twins, you know? The one scolding the culprit who did bad things to their twin~" Meiko blurted out. Rin blushed.

"Okay, Meiko, stop." Rin turned at Len's direction. "Len, there might be a few things for Meiko to talk with me. If you don't mind, can you go please? I am so sorry. You can come here again, anytime you want."

Len was surprised, but then he nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you very much, Len." Rin said.

"It's fine." Len smiled, and then the boy spun around to leave the place.

* * *

**helloooo! so what do you think about the chapter? Was it boring, or?**

**If I made some wrong grammars/some mistakes, I am really sorry! I am just way tooo excited that I didn't have time to check it again XD**

**And omg i am really sorry, I am REALLY REALLY bad in writing ways of ceremonies. And also, I couldn't describe the outfits that gods and goddesses usually use. There are a lot that I don't know which one to describe. (and I am bad in describing clothes, tho)**

**But please appreciate, I've done my best lol ;w;**

**Don't forget to leave me reviews before leaving, okay?!**

**(if you don't mind, favs and follows lol~)**

**'til next chapter!~**

**-author**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello! great to see you all. I finally have the topic to talk in this new chapter. However, I don't think it's really entertaining enough. But to support to the plot of this story, this chapter is needed to be written. Wish you guys aren't disappointed. **

**Please don't forget to leave me reviews! You know, sometimes I can be so selfish ;)**

**Warnings: wrong grammars.**

**Disclaimer: I would gladly say Vocaloid's mine, but guess not. I only own the story and the plot.**

* * *

A girl with light purple hair entered a room where a girl with light blonde hair is sitting, busy looking at the wall. The girl suddenly disappeared, and then appeared behind the light blonde haired girl. She put her hands on the girl's shoulder. "HEY!"

The girl was surprised. Her eyes widened, and then she turned her head. "Oh, as expected. You again, Yukari." she said, and then sighed before turning back her attention on the wall. The wall shows the mankind's activity, just like a TV.

The light purple haired girl, Yukari, smiled and then locked her hands behind her back. "Nee, nee, IA~ do you know about the new god, the one that was awakened by Kiyoteru and Teto a few days ago?" she asked.

The light blonde haired girl rested her chin on her hand. "No, I don't. There is?"

"Whoaaa, really? IA doesn't know about the god?" Yukari stared at IA in surprise. "His name is Kagamine Len. We call her Len, of course. He is going to be the god of protection. He is so _kawaii!_~"

IA flicked her hand in front of the wall, and then suddenly it turned plain as it was. The girl then stood up and turned around to face the purple haired goddess, Yukari. "_Kawaii?_ How come could he be _kawaii?_ And god of protection? Kiyoteru must be quite mad this time. An awakened gods usually aren't that strong, you know."

Yukari raised her eyebrow. "IA is so negative thinking! We still don't know about that," she added, "doesn't IA want to check him out? I have seen him talking to the _most beautiful goddess_ _ever _here, Rin." Yukari said sarcastically, and then smirked.

IA huffed. "Stop it, Yukari. You are born to be the goddess of health, so better accept it. You weren't born to be the goddess of beauty like Rin. I know you actually envy her."

Yukari turned around and then started to pace. "Why would I envy Rin? I would've bewitched her if I envy her."

"You can lie to people, but you can't lie to yourself." IA said without looking at Yukari. The purple haired girl's eyebrows twitched.

"I am not lying!"

"You certainly are. And from the way you talk, you actually have been jealous for a really long time. Right?" IA smiled. "Ah, by the way, I wonder how they met immediately. It's so funny, isn't it? Rin always get the chance to be the first girl the new gods meet."

Yukari giggled. "IA is also jealous of Rin."

IA glared at Yukari. "Everyone wants to be the sun spot, Yukari. To be the _diva_."

"Although IA said I am just jealous and I have to stop, IA actually envies Rin as well, right? We are comrades then~!"

IA stared down at her gown. "Hmph, I can't lie. I honestly do, but not as much as you do. Only a little. Nearly every goddess envy Rin, you know? I can see that. One of my specialty is to read people's mind."

"Unfortunately, most gods and goddesses blocked their mind so you can't come in, IA~" Yukari reminded. The light blonde haired girl nodded in agreement, her face full of annoyance.

"That's right. You know, having that specialty makes me want to read everyone's mind. Makes me want to know about everyone's secret. Well, sometimes the specialty turn me into a bad person." IA said. "I gotta stop. Yukari, aren't you taking care of your patients?"

"Patients? Oh-ho~ Kaai Yuki barely went home this morning. I have no patients. Or are you requiring me to go down to the earth and go into one of the nurses' body, and use their body to take care of people?" Yukari giggled. "That is my hobby. But I can't do it regularly, because if Gackpo found out, he would banish me. Out of this place. And this place is good enough for me."

IA sighed. "Yeah. Sometimes, getting into human's body and control it is so fun. But it's actually forbidden, so.."

"Yeah, we can't do it!" Yukari continued. "Have IA ever done it before?"

IA held her breath, and then thought of the first time she did it. She went into a florist's body and then control it for a day. Being the goddess of plants and flowers, of course she enjoyed it very much. She then closed the flower shop earlier to take care of the garden. Unfortunately, she can't keep doing that. Her presence will be questioned, if she kept missing for days.

IA nodded. "Of course I have. Every gods and goddesses would think that it's fun. Don't you agree, Yukari?"

Yukari jumped happily. "Of course! Of course! It's so exciting, and the mankind's world is so awesome! Sometimes I get bored being here, IA.."

IA shook her head. "No, don't say that, Yukari. You better be grateful for everything. We needn't struggle like the mankind. They have to struggle to get everything they want. But in the end they usually will lose it anyway, so..."

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, Okaa-san." Yukari said. IA threw a glare at the purple haired goddess, while the other laughed. "Well, I think I am heading back, IA. Good luck for your work!"

"Yeah, whatever.."

* * *

Len entered the garden. "Excuse me.."

"Is it you, Len? Come in." Rin said from the heart of the garden. Len walked straight, to the goddess who is looking at the pond at the center of the garden. Rin's position reminded Len with their first meeting. The goddess is sitting on a reef beside the pond, her back facing the barely-awakened god. Although Len walked soundlessly, Rin still realized that he was there.

It has been three days. Len is getting better, stronger, and he can say that this garden is his favorite place. Besides from it's enchantment, Len finds Rin mostly there. He usually also stays in the garden nearly the entire day.

Len stood beside Rin. "Are you watching the mankind again?" Len asked the goddess. She nodded without taking her eyes off the pond.

Len stared at the pond. There, was displayed a girl and a boy. They are both in a restaurant, having feast. At certain times they stop munching to talk to each other, and then usually will laugh. None of them can stop smiling, probably because of the excitement in their heart.

However, the sight reminded Len of something. He felt as if he has gone through that moment once, somewhere. _But it's impossible. There's no such place as restaurants here. And their outfit.. it's absolutely not the clothes the gods and goddess use._ Len said inwardly. Still, the feeling didn't go.

"Len, can I express my thoughts to you?"

Len was snapped back to the reality. He turned his gaze upon Rin, who is staring up at the flaxen haired god. "A-ah, sure. Go ahead. You don't need to ask, Rin." Len replied. The girl smiled, and then stood up.

"I honestly don't know what is my job as the goddess of beauty and charm, Len."

Len stared at her, perplexed. Rin has a far-off look on her eyes, as if she is thinking of something. "I really don't know. I may bestow beauty, anything. But besides that, I only watch the people. I don't know what I must do. Other gods and goddesses, like Kiyoteru.. he takes care of the deads. He sorts out them, who is good and bad. Meiko.. okay, she is sort of _cupid_. Teto.. she gives the kids good dreams, and helps those who is desperate of their goal and aims." Rin sighed. "And you too. Just in a few days, you will officially be titled the god of protection, and I think that is the most complicated role. Over than seven billion people you will have to protect, Len. You will be busy."

The goddess of beauty's lips curled up into a sad smile, and then she looked away. Len stood before her, frozen of everything she had said. He is new, and he doesn't really understand the gods and goddess life system. All he know is, they are busy and not like the mankind. Rest? It was said that they rest only once every 500 years. Food? Probably they don't need such things.

Len put his hand on Rin's shoulder. "It's fine, Rin. You needn't to be really depressed about it. I think you are lucky, in fact. I bet there must be a lot of goddesses who envy you." he said.

Rin stared at Len. "Well, you will understand it later, Len.." she said.

Len held out his pinkie finger. "Don't worry. Although I will be busy, I will try my best to accompany you. You won't be alone." he said. To his surprise, the girl standing in front of him chuckled.

"What kind of promise is that, huh?" she said. Still, she looped her finger with Len's. "You are quite weird, aren't you, Len?"

Len raised his eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Well.. I don't know. You're different." Rin smiled.

"If you think so, then."

* * *

"How's your week here, Len? I saw that the only person you talked to is Rin. Why won't you go out and get to know more people?" Kiyoteru asked as he opened the main entrance door. He had requested Len to come to his place, to talk about how is Len doing.

Len entered the house as he scanned all the walls. "Well, I don't know. I just like being there." he replied tersely. Kiyoteru stared at him with unreadable expression. However, he didn't say anything. The god of deads closed the door, then walked alongside Len to the stairs.

Len stared at some souls passing in confusion. "Why are they here?"

"They are the souls that I can't send to the afterlife yet, because of certain reasons. You won't understand." Kiyoteru said. Suddenly, he patted Len's shoulder. "I forgot something. Wait here, okay?"

Len nodded. Kiyoteru spun, and then he vanished. Len stared at his surroundings with curiosity. There aren't so many souls there, probably only four or five. Len later stared at the pools of red water. They are boiling, and even from the far Len could already feel the heat. But still, the god didn't mind about it. He approached a pool, and then stared at it.

Suddenly, the pool turned bright gold. Len's eyes widened when a reflection of himself appeared. But the other him is using a white shirt with a pair of black slacks. The other him smiled at Len, while the flaxen haired god is staring at him in shock.

The other him's white shirt is tainted by blood. But his lips are formed into a smile, as if he couldn't feel the pain. "Hello. Are you feeling good there?" unexpectedly, the other Len asked. The god scratched his head.

"W-what.. eh, I do. Who are you?"

The other Len chuckled. "Haa? Am I supposed to be offended or not? Well, forget it. I am Kagamine Len. I am _you_. Well, but I am the _past_ Len. You're the present Len. I am Len who had died, and you are Len who had awakened to be a god."

Len raised his eyebrow. "My apologies, I don't get that."

The other Len sighed, then smiled. "It's confusing, isn't it? Okay, I will explain it to you. You have a previous life. But, I am the one who lived in your previous life. I am the one who went through the days. Just for your information, you had a fiancé. Her name is Hatsune Miku. But you – well me, died because I saved a girl, and it drove her to depression."

"Oh." Len only can say that. He really doesn't understand. The reflection on the pool, who called himself the other Len.. what?

"But you are a way too good person, and you still have a lot of things to do in your previous life. So, after you died, the god of deads – Kiyoteru – turned you into a god. And that's why you are here, right now." the other Len said. "You must be confused, right? When a soul is turned into a god, a half.. well, we can't call it a half. At least, some of his soul was detached, and.. I don't know what happened to those. Me? Well, as you can see, I am forgotten. I finally got the chance to talk to you, now."

Len exhaled. "How do you prove it?"

"Look at your surrounding." the other Len said. The flaxen haired god tore his gaze from the other him, and then stared around. The souls are still there, pacing around as if Len's not there. "Those souls. Actually, they are the seperated souls. As I've heard when I was sunk down and forgotten – well, you can say like that – the gods that was awakened, was turned like you.. mostly are different. Some became too strong, some became naughty, if it was your personality in your previous life... well, the difference that every turned gods have is –"

"What?" Len asked, his brow already raising. _Why does he have to pause?_

Suddenly the reflection of his other self disappeared as the water turned back to red, and started to radiate heat again. Len hadn't noticed that everything became so cold, as if he's not at Kiyoteru's palace when the water turned golden.

"LEN! I am back! Hey, what are you doing there?"

Len straightened up hastily, and then turned to see Kiyoteru standing in the doorway. The god of deads walked towards Len, and then stared at the pool suspiciously. "Did anything happen to this pool?" he asked, the bespectacled god's eyes narrowed.

Len was startled by the question. "Eh? No, nothing. I was just looking around." Len lied. He crossed his arms over his chest, and then looked away. "So, what did you forget?" he asked, trying to change the topic. The atmosphere has already changed to be so uncomfortable.

When Len glanced sideways at Kiyoteru, the god is still staring at him suspiciously. It took a moment before the Hades shrugged and then replied, "Hmm.. nothing. Well, let's go upstairs then. We've got to talk about your role as the protection god." he said.

Len nodded. He then followed Kiyoteru, who walked past Len to the stairs.

_"Hatsune Miku is waiting for you."_

Shivers were sent down Len's spine when that voice came to his head.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the chapter? Leave me a review! Otherwise I would think nobody's reading this story and it will be discontinued. Okay, what am I to have the right to say that? Hahaha.**

**Please don't be a silent reader. :)**

'**til next chapter!**

- author


End file.
